


In Time

by Coffee_Flavored_Kisses



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Early Relationship, Frottage, Grinding, M/M, Making Out, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 08:53:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19059328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coffee_Flavored_Kisses/pseuds/Coffee_Flavored_Kisses
Summary: A patient David suffers through three days of delayed sexual gratification and everything is ridiculously dramatic.





	In Time

Patrick still remembers the first time he touched David’s leg. His bare leg, to be more precise. He remembers how he felt so ridiculous for being nervous as his palm skimmed up the length of it, how the coarseness of the hair excited him for reasons he still didn’t understand. He remembered discussions in the back of the team bus on the way to state championship games, the guys around him deciding if they were “boob guys” or “leg guys” or “butt guys.” Patrick hadn’t ever really had a preference, so he’d said he was a boob guy. Seemed like the correct answer. Years later, he realized it was the only _in_ correct one.

But this… this was something else entirely. This was Patrick at work trying not to cross professional boundaries as he approached a sitting David at the end of the counter and leaned in to kiss him. This was only a couple of days after they’d started kissing at all, and he had found that David would perch like this sometimes, a silent invitation for Patrick to move closer, to settle inside the safety of David’s legs, to explore him a little. To get used to it.

David wore shorts that day, as he’d done so often before. Patrick hadn’t held a preference between one outfit or another at this point, only noting that they were all ridiculous and that David looked absolutely delectable in every single one. Sometimes, the more ridiculous the outfit the better, actually. It surprised him. A lot of this was surprising.

The store had experienced intermittent periods of customer rushes, which they were learning by now followed a fairly steady pattern. When most of the local businesses were on lunch breaks, they’d get a lot of locals in for juice drinks. After the café’s happy hour, they’d have people come over for breath mints and colognes. Towards the end of the day, they’d get tired parents coming in for aromatherapy aids and relaxation tools, bath bombs, candles. That kind of thing. But then there were those in-between moments when they could go as long as two hours without a single soul passing through, and they would, more often than not, become distracted by one another during this time and end up in each other’s arms, and only Patrick was really, truly listening for the bell over the door to ring.

But he was listening less now. After all, there they were at the front of the store. Anyone could walk in at any moment. And just because they’d somehow ended up making out again there by the window didn’t mean they couldn’t also pay attention to their job.

Patrick’s hands had started out on David’s waist, but as the kiss deepened, the hands trailed down to David’s hips, to his thighs over his shorts. And then, suddenly, _skin_.

Something about this was overwhelming his senses. He opened his eyes and broke gently, slowly from the kiss. He glanced down at his hands as if maybe he didn’t really believe this was real. He was making out with a man, he was enjoying it, and now he was touching that man’s legs. If there had been any doubt before, it was gone now.

“What?” David asked, a little confused.

Patrick shrugged. “I like this.”

“Yeah?” he smiled. “What do you like about it?”

Patrick’s hands moved down the couple of inches further to David’s knees. The skin was soft, meticulously moisturized, he was sure. But it was still unmistakably masculine. It was enough to drive him crazy.

“All of it,” he answered.

David wrapped his arms around Patrick’s neck and pulled him into another kiss. “Me too,” he said as their lips touched. He pulled Patrick closer to seal the space between them.

Patrick was lost in this. Lost in the lips of another man, in the soft breaths against his skin, in the scent of an indiscernible fruit of some sort. Lost in the sensation of scruff scratching his chin, in strong legs beneath his fingertips, starting to wrap around his body now. He wanted more. He wanted everything.

Fuck.

Patrick broke away suddenly and closed his eyes tight. “Sorry, sorry,” he said, shaking his head. “I can’t.”

David instinctively looked toward the doors, then the windows. No one was coming in, so he wasn’t sure what the problem was.

“Was it too much?” he asked.

Patrick didn’t want to say so, but it was. Maybe he could sneak a few kisses in the corners of the room before anyone could see them, but he couldn’t do this. He couldn’t be wrapped inside the legs of a man he realized he wanted to fuck, to be fucked by, and control his body enough to remain as professional as he knew he’d need to.

Patrick backed his hips away from David and hid an embarrassed grin. “I don’t think customers should see me like this,” he said. He moved away completely then, walked quickly to the back of the counter and waited there. He glanced at anything in the room that wasn’t David and took in several long, deep breaths.

David felt proud of what he’d accomplished, gave himself a bit of a mental high-five. But as much as he’d love to play this game all night, he knew Patrick was right. They couldn’t do that here.

“Should I go…” David gestured toward the other end of the room.

“Yeah,” Patrick nodded. “Probably be a good idea.”

That was all there was of it for the remainder of work hours. David generally avoided Patrick who, after a few minutes to cool down, seemed to be just fine the rest of the day. Still, as David clicked the lock and turned the sign, Patrick put out another box of stock so it would be ready the next day without them having to come in early. As David turned, Patrick chanced a look at him. They both felt a little foolish, but a little proud, too. It was, after all, a big step for Patrick. And David loved knowing that something as simple as the way he kissed could have such an effect on Patrick.

“How are we feeling now?” David smiled as he slowly, carefully approached Patrick again.

Patrick nodded, his face showing minimal embarrassment now. “Better. I survived the workday in spite of you.”

“And now that it’s over?”

Patrick set down one last bottle of face cream and stared down at it a little too long. David wondered if he’d get an answer at all. Patrick was wondering how to present it.

“You know,” he started, putting the box down under the table finally and walking toward David. “You have this thing about you. And it’s a problem for me.”

David tilted his head curiously a little.

“The problem,” he continued, now just inches away from David somewhere in the middle of the store, “Is that you feel really, really good.”

David’s expression grew slowly more gleeful.

“And the other problem is that I want _you_ to make me feel good.”

David took in a breath, taken aback at Patrick’s boldness and the casualness with which he delivered it. “And why is that a problem?”

Patrick swallowed hard and looked David up and down, no longer worried about being subtle. “Because I think I might be in over my head here,” he said.

David stepped closer and draped his arms over Patrick’s shoulders. “I told you we don’t need to rush,” he spoke, his voice soft, his eyes searching Patrick’s. “I can make you feel good whenever you’re ready for it.”

Patrick wanted to kiss David again, but he knew that if he did, he’d forget everything he’d been working up the courage to say all day. So instead, he just said it.

“It’s terrifying.”

“I’m terrifying?”

“No, not you,” Patrick clarified. “This. This whole thing.”

“Why?”

Patrick’s sudden blush was telling, and David worried he’d never get a straight answer.

“Because I have no idea what I’m doing,” he answered. “Even with the girls I’d been with, I don’t think I was great. And this is you we’re talking about. You’ve got all this experience and you’ve done all this stuff, and I’m just…” he sighed to avoid shouting out his frustration. “I want it to feel good for both of us. I want you to feel as good as you make me feel.”

David could have laughed, but out of courtesy he didn’t. Patrick was worried he didn’t make David feel good? Worried he’d be inadequate somehow? Worried that if the sex wasn’t great right off the bat, he’d… what? Lose David forever?

“You already make me feel good,” David said.

“But,” he paused, trying to phrase it just right. “You know what I mean, right? I want to be good at this.”

By now, the urge to kiss Patrick was overwhelming, so he did. It was the kind of kiss they could sink into, drown in if they wanted. They could die in this kiss and it would be a life well lived.

“Listen,” David whispered against Patrick’s lips. “This is already better than anything I’ve ever had.”

Patrick shook his head, resting it against David’s, his eyes closed and concentrated. “Don’t say that.”

“You don’t believe me?”

Patrick scoffed at the notion that there was any way at all that he made David feel anything close to what he’d felt with others. The few conversations they’d had about it, David had name-dropped celebrities that Patrick had had to google, and the men and women on his list were like a Who’s Who of playboy models and People’s Sexiest Men Alive. Patrick hated that he’d thought of it at all, but mostly he hated that he wasn’t any one of them.

He said none of this, though. He’d never admit his insecurities. He liked that he exuded a certain amount of confidence, even if he’d decided recently to let David in on some of the truth.

“We don’t ever have to do anything you don’t want to do,” David said, kissing Patrick again quickly. “But when you’re ready, you know I’ll guide you through anything that happens. I’m very patient.”

Patrick couldn’t help but laugh a little at this. “Yeah. Patient. You’re the first person I associate with that word.”

Both of them wanted to keep going, to kiss all the way into the night and even the next morning. Patrick wanted to feel the skin of David’s legs, run his hands up those thighs, to kiss them, to kiss David anywhere and everywhere and do the only thing he could think to do to make David feel something. And David just wanted Patrick. As much or as little of him as he could get, he wanted it. Now. Tomorrow. Retroactively, if the technology ever became available to make that possible.

And now it was David having difficulty hiding his feelings.

They stood together, arms around each other, kisses if any contact at all, their breaths synchronized. It stayed like that for several minutes before David spoke. And when he did, Patrick thought he might explode.

“I wanna make you feel good, too.”

Patrick’s eyes widened as they looked into David’s. “I don’t doubt you will.”

“Well, think of it this way,” he said. “I’m the first guy you’re gonna be with. I need to make a good impression, because if I don’t--”

“The only guy,” Patrick said.

“What do you mean?”

Patrick meant, quite clearly, that David would be the only guy Patrick would be with. At least, that had been Patrick’s intention from the start of this. But he realized how this would sound, so he lied.

“You’d be the only guy, you know, if you ended up doing it wrong or whatever.”

“I’m not sure it works like that,” David said. “But… sure.”

The tension began to crumble, for which they were both grateful. They were back to the people they’d been before. No obvious worries. Nothing to be insecure about. Even if nothing about that were true, it was the appearance that counted.

“I don’t wanna go home,” Patrick said.

“Me either.”

“But we can’t stay here all night.”

“We can’t?”

Patrick laughed a little. “I guess we could clear off a couple of shelves in back and make bunkbeds for ourselves.”

This was, of course, ridiculous. But it gave David an idea.

“Come here,” he said, though it was unnecessary to say it when he was leading Patrick by the wrist already, both of them heading toward the stock room.

“David, I didn’t actually mean--”

“No, I know,” he said. They stepped behind the curtain and David released Patrick’s wrist. He moved directly to the left of the doorway and placed a stack of boxes on the space allowed on the lowest shelf. The empty space that created was just about the right size, he figured. And he gestured Patrick into the little nook with him to explain.

“We can come back here when we want to… um…” he thought of the words for a moment. “When we’re ready to make each other… feel good.” He knew immediately that those were the wrong words, but he also knew it was the best he’d be able to do. “And then we don’t have to worry about anyone seeing us, and we’re right by the counter so one or both of us can leave and step out as soon as we hear the bell. So we can get some small amount of privacy and still remain as professional as you insist.”

“Wow,” Patrick nodded, hands authoritatively placed on his hips. “You’ve really thought of everything, huh?”

“Well, you know. You do what you have to do.”

And then Patrick was aware of their closeness, the privacy of the space, and the late hour. They were alone. They had gotten a few of their apprehensions (his apprehensions, mostly) out into the open air. Things were normal again, or whatever version of normal all of this was becoming.

“So when I want to do this…” he started, his hands wrapping around the middle of David’s body again, kissing him. “I just bring you back here?”

“Mmhm,” David smiled. “And when I want to do this…” he kissed Patrick back, one hand bracing the back of his head, the other at the small of his back.

Patrick remembered the way David’s bare skin felt. He’d never forget it. It made him want more. It made him want everything. But there was still a terror rooted in his soul at doing something wrong, doing something inadequately. It was there, fighting against the overwhelming urge to run one hand up the back of David’s sweater.

“What if,” Patrick said, breaking away for a moment, “I want to do this?” And he allowed his hand just under the hem of David’s sweater, fingertips playing at the bare skin just about the waist of his shorts.

“Mm,” David sounded in a noise muffled against Patrick’s lips. An approving smile and an eager, open mouth let Patrick know that so far, he’d done everything right.

He tried not to think about what other parts of David felt like. Especially bare naked to be touched as he pleased. Especially not lying back in a bed, hair a mess, eyes wide with lust looking up at him. He tried not to think about the sounds David would make when Patrick kissed his neck, his chest, his stomach. He tried not to think about the first time he’d have a cock in his mouth, and that it would be David’s cock, and that it would probably taste as good as the rest of him did.

But _goddammit,_ he was thinking about it.

David felt Patrick growing hard against him. Their bodies were impossibly close to each other in this tight space, so there was no guessing game here. And he knew that it had to be obvious that he was having a reaction, too. He figured it would overwhelm Patrick soon enough, so he’d just enjoy it until he was told it was too much.

And maybe it took so long for Patrick to acknowledge it because he’d gotten so lost in thought of David teaching him everything he needed to know, and maybe a few things he only _should_ know, but didn’t have to. But _god,_ he couldn’t do it here in the back room of the store with nowhere to relax and nothing to make this night the right one for them to lose themselves to. With a final kiss, he released David and backed himself against the wall and looked up at him.

“I think I should go home now.”

David nodded. “Okay.”

But he pulled David against him one more time, swore it would be the last, and kissed him. _That_ was the final kiss of the night, he decided.

They stood together like a couple of awkward teenagers hiding from the hall monitors before they stepped out onto the store floor and gathered their things to leave. Patrick drove David home, which wasn’t a long trip, but allowed them a few more minutes together. And then Patrick went back to Ray’s and fell into bed hoping that he could shut off the images replaying in his mind.

But no matter what he did, he couldn’t let it go. David in this bed with him, David underneath him. David on top of him. David naked. David’s mouth all over him, or his all over David. He wanted to touch himself and relieve the pain of the neglected opportunity, but there sat his phone, a text from David, and it all just got out of hand from there.

David’s text was simple. A kissing emoji and a “goodnight.” It was innocent. It was stupid, really. David should be here with him. Maybe not in reality because this was not the place to explore each other, either. But in his mind, they needed to be somewhere where they both could be, hands and mouths and exposed skin with nothing else on their minds or in their sight but each other.

He called David’s number in reply.

“Well hi,” David answered almost immediately.

“You need to tell me about it,” Patrick said, and then he could have kicked himself for sounding so desperate.

“Tell you about what?”

Patrick touched himself over his pajama pants and wished he didn’t feel this so strongly.

“Tell me how you’ll make me feel good.”

There was a long silence on the other end, and Patrick feared that David had hung up on him. He checked the phone screen, but the call was still active.

“David?”

“Yeah,” he answered, then cleared his throat. “I’m just gonna find somewhere to go.”

God, how stupid. Of course he wouldn’t be alone. He shared a room with his sister, for Christ’s sake. Why did he think it would be so simple?

“Sorry, I… I probably shouldn’t have called,” Patrick said.

“No, no. Don’t hang up. I’m gonna find a place.”

And for some reason, those were the sexiest words he’d ever heard.

David searched the exterior of the motel until he found his way to the lobby. Stevie had gone home for the night, so David was free to find the key to the one room they didn’t rent out. Even if he didn’t love the idea of phone sex in the same room where he and Stevie had slept together, he knew all too well that this opportunity wasn’t going to come around often. And as he’d said earlier, you do what you have to do.

“Okay,” he spoke as he locked the door behind him and placed the key on the dresser. “Where are you right now?”

“In my room,” Patrick said. “And David, I can’t stop thinking about it.”

“I know. Me either.”

Patrick’s breaths raced faster at the thought of David going out of his way to do this for him. “What are you doing right now?” he asked.

“I’m thinking about you,” David answered. “I’m thinking about today.”

“God, I wanna kiss you again. I miss your mouth.”

He could hear David’s breath, heavy and fast, on the other end. David was giving in completely to the fact that he might just be having phone sex for the first time in years right now. He was already touching himself.

“Tell me,” Patrick repeated. “You said you’d make me feel good. Tell me how you’d do that.”

“By letting you do whatever you want,” he answered. “Letting you kiss me. Touch me. Anything.”

“I would touch you everywhere,” he said.

David stroked his cock a little harder now, closing his eyes to imagine how Patrick would look covering his body with kisses.

“Tell me what you’d do to me,” Patrick said. “Tell me how you’d touch me.”

David was terrible at this. He was always more show than tell, and he wanted so desperately to show Patrick right now. But he knew this couldn’t happen. He knew he’d have to do this somehow or other.

“I’d suck your cock,” he said quite matter-of-factly.

“Mmhm,” Patrick nodded, his fist pumping harder on his dick now as he tried to picture it for the hundredth time. “More.”

“Um… I’d…” he cleared his throat. “I’d kiss inside your thighs, and… I’d…” He suddenly felt overcome with self-loathing. “I’d kiss you all over your body.”

This was all Patrick needed, and it hadn’t been much. He’d been ready to burst since David kissed him just an hour earlier. He lost himself in an intense orgasm that he swore he’d never been able to give himself before. Never with that kind of intensity. The phone dropped next to him as he came, his body stiffening, toes curling, trying to avoid being as loud as he wanted to be so that Ray wouldn’t, you know, think he was dying or something.

David could hear it, though. He loved the way he so clearly made Patrick feel, but he was also well aware that he was capable of more. If he could just show him, that is.

“Hey, sorry,” Patrick spoke as he retrieved the phone at last. “I got a little… uh…”

“It’s okay. Did that make things better?”

Patrick smiled. “A little.”

“I can make them a lot better tomorrow,” he promised. “If you want.”

Patrick thought for a moment. “Yeah,” he said. “I think I do.”

“I know a great little place,” David smiled. “A little nook just to the left in the stock room. I hear it just opened.”

“Sounds exciting.”

David knew he wasn’t going to be able to jerk off now. Not here. His job was done, he was tired, and he’d just been granted permission to show his skills off in person the next day. He said goodnight to Patrick and straightened himself, opting to take the key with him to his room this time instead of putting it back in its rightful place.

***

They almost acted as if the previous night hadn’t actually occurred, or so it would seem from the innocent way they kissed each other on the cheek as they opened the store and discussed inventory and client lists for the first few hours. The morning rush happened, then silence as they finished stocking what they’d started putting out the night before. Then another rush. Then silence. Patrick worried David was having second thoughts. David was just looking for the right time to say it.

It was ten minutes to closing, and David’s impish smile was wearing at Patrick by now.

“What?” he asked as the last customer of the last rush left. “Something on your mind?”

David’s smile grew, but he tried to play it off. “Oh, nothing. It’s just I have a kind of a date tonight that I’m a little nervous about.”

Patrick’s cheeks turned a bright crimson and he shook his head a little. “Hot date, huh?”

“Very hot.”

“Hell of an ass, I’d bet.”

“Oh, you should see it.”

Patrick glanced up at the clock. “You wanna close up early tonight?”

“Why? You in a hurry?”

Patrick smiled. “I’ve kinda got a date, too.”

“Oh really?” He moved to the door and locked it, flipping the sign over. “What’s he like.”

Patrick wanted to say too much. He wanted to say his date was kind and sweet and gentle and loving and really, _god, really fucking beautiful_. But he knew better.

“Mm, he’s okay I guess.” And with that, he locked eyes with David as he walked to the back room and waited in their spot.

David joined him in just a matter of seconds, immediately turning to take Patrick into his arms and brace him against the wall. Perhaps he felt empowered by the boundary they’d dared to cross the night before, but somehow he no longer worried that he would be too much for Patrick. He only worried that he’d somehow fail to take full advantage of the opportunity at hand.

“David,” Patrick whispered suddenly, even if the kisses before and after the name he spoke were eager and unrelenting. “Touch me.”

David didn’t hesitate to let one hand move between their bodies and down the side of Patrick’s leg. “You’re sure?” he asked, even as his hand was already headed there.

“Mmm,” he nodded as he kissed him yet again.

David let out a breath against Patrick’s lips as his hand moved over the bulge of his erection, even if it was somewhat suppressed in those jeans. But it was unmistakable how Patrick felt, and David wanted more of it. He wanted all of it.

“Show me,” Patrick said again, impatient hands in David’s hair, at his neck. “Show me how you’d fuck me.”

David was used to a life of asserting, negotiating, demanding certain sex positions with his partners in the past. Having to lay down ground rules and limits right away. But here he was being told how to do it, and it was everything he already wanted. This would be easy, he realized. This would be heaven.

David parted from the kiss to catch his breath, his hands now at Patrick’s hips. They just looked at each other like this for a moment, neither really sure what to do next.

“When it happens,” Patrick said finally. “When we get to that point, I already know I want you to fuck me.”

David had never heard Patrick talk like this. He’d dreamt it, imagined it, but never really thought he’d hear the words themselves coming from that man before him. David’s immediate instinct was to clarify that it would take some getting used to, that getting fucked for the first time wasn’t always easy, didn’t always feel good. But that would clearly kill the mood. It wasn’t actually going to happen tonight anyway. Tonight was for fantasy.

David reached up to Patrick’s arms and guided them down his body until Patrick’s hands were on David’s ass. The air was almost too still, too quiet. They stayed like that for a while, just looking at each other.

David moved his hips against Patrick’s, his cock lined against his, his motions slow, steady, rehearsed. It was clear he knew what he was doing, that he knew how to do it just right, and that Patrick wasn’t ready for anything more than this. Hell, this was almost too much.

Almost.

“Holy shit,” Patrick sighed, dropping his head back as he felt David’s erection against him.

“You feel that, huh?” David teased.

“I’d probably be able to feel that from the other end of the room,” he laughed into another kiss.

David realized that there was something more about this than there had been when he’d done this before with – well, with anyone he’d done this with before. This was more than a dirty grind in a dark club while the music played and the drugs danced through his system. This was more than a field trip dry hump in the back of the bus while all the other kids played on their phones and fell oblivious to their actions. This was distinctly mature, distinctly adult. This was the Patrick experience, which David decided could be the only name for it because nothing in the world could ever feel exactly this way.

He’d miss it when Patrick eventually dumped him for whatever better thing would inevitably come along.

Patrick’s pull of David’s hips closer into his encouraged David’s motions faster and faster, and Patrick buried his face into David’s chest as the intensity grew and the end drew near. Patrick wanted to come, to feel what it would be like to lose himself like this, with him, but it was all too terrifying. He reached up and held David’s face in his hands as he kissed him again, pulled away, and spoke a soft, “Stop. Stop. We need to stop.”

David did as he was told, and it was evident why Patrick had halted things. He didn’t feel so terrible this time. He felt confident he’d brought Patrick to his limits. He hadn’t crossed them. That was what mattered.

“I’m sorry,” Patrick told him, a little embarrassed still.

“It’s okay,” David said. “Don’t be sorry.”

Patrick smiled. “I don’t want to leave.”

“Then stay.”

“I can’t. I can’t do this right now.”

“I know. It’s okay.”

“Please…” Patrick said, but he didn’t know how to continue. _Please don’t leave me. Please don’t hate me. Please don’t think that I’m just using you to satisfy some curiosity I’ll eventually abandon before I move on._

“What?” David whispered. “What do you need?”

Patrick let out a nervous chuckle. “I don’t know.”

“I think you need to go home,” David offered. “I think we both do. Take a breather, regroup, see how we feel tomorrow.”

Patrick nodded.

David kissed him again, then left and headed out. He walked home that night. Patrick didn’t text him.

***

David never arrived at the store before Patrick, yet here he was with only three minutes to spare before it opened, and Patrick was nowhere in sight. He thought about texting him, but he didn’t. Patrick would show up when he was ready. They were both learning all kinds of things about each other these days, he guessed.

It was almost an hour before Patrick entered the store. David watched him, smiling, happy to see Patrick smiling back.

“Well, did we have a late breakfast, or?”

Patrick turned the lock, turned the sign, said nothing. David’s expression dropped to something between fear and ecstaticity, knowing this meant Patrick was either going to murder him or kiss him, and he would have been fine with either. And sure enough, Patrick took David in his arms, a hungry kiss against his mouth, and backed him into the stock room to their little nook. Something that was just theirs.

He pushed David’s shirt up enough to get his hands underneath, to feel the skin against his fingers while he tasted David’s mouth and moved his hips against David’s as they’d been doing the night before. David could have stopped, maybe _should_ have stopped, to ask if Patrick was sure, or if Patrick was comfortable, or maybe just why he felt he had to close down an empty store for this. But Patrick’s motions spoke for themselves, and everything felt so blissfully perfect. He wasn’t going to ruin that.

Patrick reached for David’s hand and moved it to the zipper of his jeans, holding it there as he thrust his hips upwards into it. He smiled at the way David formed his fingers around it to accommodate, how he kissed him deeply and still softly somehow. He pressed his fingers into David’s skin, eliciting a slight moan from him, and his mouth pulled away from David’s for the first time since they’d connected.

“Fuck me,” he whispered. “Make me cum. _That’s_ what I need.”

David needed no further encouragement. He reached down and pulled one of Patrick’s legs up to hook around one of his own, held it there as his hips pushed harder, faster against Patrick. So this was how it would happen, Patrick thought. David would hold him, tend to him, guide him. Put him how he wanted him, listen to him, take care of him. And all of it was so much. All of it was almost too much. But he couldn’t leave this time. He needed David to satisfy what he’d been hungry for his entire life.

Patrick could feel that he was close, not that it had taken long at all. He knew it wouldn’t. He’d been thinking about this and living this moment, this exact moment here, now, in his mind for two days. He couldn’t get David out of his head, couldn’t let go of the way his skin felt, the way his cock felt straining between them. He knew he’d want more of that soon enough, but for now, this was what he needed. This. Nothing more, nothing less.

“Look at me,” he told David, holding his face in his hands and gazing into his eyes. David’s motions slowed, though not intentionally, as he lost himself in the way Patrick looked coming in his jeans like some kind of teenager and loving every second of it.

David held him there for a moment, kissing Patrick’s neck, his jaw, just beside his mouth. He didn’t know what to say. How could he? He hadn’t been prepared for this.

“I didn’t sleep last night,” Patrick said, surprisingly boldly while David lowered his leg back to the floor again. “So I’m gonna go do that now. And I should probably… Um. Clean up.”

David nodded, still trying to find his way back to consciousness.

“I’ll be back before close,” Patrick told him. “I just really needed this.”

David nodded. “Yeah. Me too.”

“Are you gonna be okay?” Patrick asked, kissing David quickly.

“I have no idea.”

“Good. You stay like that ‘til I get back.”

He watched Patrick leave, a little awkwardness in his steps, a little timidity hidden beneath the false bravado of a man in charge. When he felt he was ready again, he opened the store. It didn’t seem as though they missed any business in those minutes they’d been closed.

And shit, David wasn’t okay. Not at all. Not until Patrick returned later that evening and closed the store for the day. That time, David was prepared. And it was a damn good thing he was.


End file.
